


Kinky Boots

by PiscesDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderbending, Halloween, Keith is a confident sexy beast, M/M, S8 doesn’t exist here, Sexy Costumes, Squint for a Katt ship, thirstyShiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/PiscesDragon
Summary: Keith’s Halloween costume is completely unexpected, and Shiro does NOT know how to handle it. And the rest of the team isn’t really sure what to make of it either.OR Keith looks sexy as hell and Shiro’s brain melts.





	Kinky Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the Sheith In Autumn Halloween party prompt!
> 
> Thanks to DropsOfAutumn for helping me edit :)

“Who is Romelle talking to?” Shiro asked, his gaze stuck like glue to the beautiful figure on the other side of the large armory building. He had to raise his voice to be heard above the din of the room, the loud conversations and music echoing off the metal walls. Matt gave him a puzzled look, leading Shiro to assume his friend hadn’t heard the question.

The gathering had been organized quickly within the last few weeks. The official reason given for the party was that Earth hadn’t been able to celebrate something as frivolous as Halloween for the last few years during the invasion — and the Garrison staff, cadets, and members deserved a fun night to relax after all the hard work they were constantly doing.

But in reality, over the last few months people just looked for any excuse to celebrate. 

It had been nearly a year since Voltron’s triumphant return to Earth, after defeating Haggar and once again saving the universe, and most people were still rebuilding. Trying to find a new normal was difficult, but the calendar seemed to help with that. As every holiday approached, many humans made a point to celebrate them. It was an excuse to gather with friends and family — a routine and repetition they sorely needed after living under Sendak’s crushing heel for so long.

The person that caught Shiro’s attention was easily the most eye-catching in the room, and given the number of outlandish costumes, that was saying something. Her black, heeled boots made of some type of shiny material went all the way up to mid-thigh, covering a length that appeared to be miles. Above that lay a few inches of pale skin and a ridiculously short black leather miniskirt, barely covering the person’s perky backside.

_ Does that butt _ _ look _ _ familiar? _

Their slim torso was also covered with black leather, but with the person facing away from him Shiro couldn’t quite make out if it was a shirt or some type of vest. Black sleeves covered very strong arms that were gesturing in the air as she talked to Romelle. Shiro wondered what her voice sounded like or if they had met each other before.

The person’s dark, black hair hung in long curls down her back, the reflection from the colored lights in the room bouncing off the shiny locks and highlighting them with rainbows.

The entire sight was hypnotizing in a way Shiro rarely felt… and certainly never for a woman.

“Matt, I think I’m questioning my sexuality right now,” Shiro admitted to Matt as he leaned closer to him to be heard, eyes still fixed on the mysterious woman. “I’m still gay if I think she’s hot, right?”

The side-eyed smirk he got in response was much too all-knowing.

“Yeah, but it’s probably more likely you’re just Keith-sexual,” Matt replied, unable to suppress his chuckle. 

Shiro’s face went blank, eyes blinking slowly as he tried to figure out what his long-suffering, not-so-well-hidden crush on his best friend had to do with the beautiful woman. “What?”

At that precise moment, the person Shiro had been staring at so intently turned to face him. Familiar blue-violet eyes blinked at him from across the room, large and wide, like a deer frozen in headlights. 

Make-up accentuated high cheekbones and ruby red lips were a beacon of color surrounded by the monochrome of black everywhere else. The startled eyes were accented with liner and smoky shadow, making them stand out from the surrounding pale skin even more. 

But Shiro would know that face anywhere.

He gaped, dumbstruck, at the genderless god of temptation before him. Keith was beauty incarnate, in human form. 

With the rest of the outfit now visible, Shiro could see the form-fitting sheer back top, the wide neckline displaying prominent collarbones. Layered above the top was a black leather corset that came up to his chest, barely covering what Shiro knew to be tawny brown nipples which would have been visible through the sheer fabric of his tight shirt. A red ribbon crisscrossed in the front of the corset, accentuating Keith’s small waist, and making his shoulders appear wider than usual. 

Shiro’s fingers twitched with the urge to tug on the red string and unwrap Keith like the gift he was. He tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone completely dry.

Keith’s eyes held apprehension, and the long thin stick he was holding trembled as his fingers tightened around the handle, dropping slowly to his side.

_ Was that a crop in his hand?! _

Shiro’s heart raced at a pace he knew couldn’t be healthy, threatening to implode in his chest.

“K - K-” Shiro choked, lungs collapsing as all the breath — and most likely his soul — left his body in a rush. In an attempt to keep his suddenly wobbly legs in order, his hand darted out to grab the thing nearest to him, which just happened to be Matt. Luckily, he was standing on Shiro’s left side, because the pressure he was putting on Matt’s arm might have been dangerous had he been using his prosthetic. 

Shiro paid no attention to the bodily damage he was potentially causing Matt, every brain cell instead intently focused on the visual across the room. He knew his eyes should be blinking, but they were too opposed to Keith disappearing from his sight for the millisecond of time the action would take. His mouth gaped, trying to form words that wouldn’t come.

“Holy hell, I think he broke your brain,” Matt howled, his hysterical laughter louder than the rest of the room for just a moment. Shiro squeezed his arm tighter. “Ow! Damn! Do you need to sit down or something?”

“What…” Shiro stammered, eyes still fixed on Keith, still trying to take in every glorious inch at once. Shiny black _ legs _ that went on forever. The tiny little _ skirt _ with an incriminating shadow across the front, giving away the bulge that prevented the fabric from lying flat. 

_ Fucking _ _ BREATHE, Takashi. _

“What the fucking hell…”

Matt’s delight at Shiro’s demise was palpable. “You’ve never seen a dominatrix before?”

The strangled whine that escaped his throat would have been incredibly embarrassing had Shiro’s brain been functioning enough to register it. As it was, he was too busy being torn in multiple directions by the impulsive urges flooding his neurological pathways.

The protective part of him wanted to throw a sheet over Keith, so that no one else could lay a lascivious eye on him the way Shiro knew he was doing himself.

The other part just wanted to drag Keith off to the nearest secluded room and worship him on his knees the way the gods obviously intended.

Something about Shiro’s reaction must have spurred Keith into action, because he said a few quick words to Romelle before moving in their direction. Shiro licked his lips and tried desperately to control his thoughts but was too easily hypnotized by the swing of inhumanly long legs in too-tight leather coming toward him. A piece of him couldn’t help but be impressed with Keith’s ability to walk in the tall heels — there wasn’t even the slightest stumble in his step.

“Is it hot in here?” Matt asked with a wry grin once Keith got close enough to hear him. “Or is it just you?”

_ Both, _ Shiro’s brain unhelpfully supplied.

“Fuck off, Matt,” Keith said dryly, only sparing him a momentary glance before looking back at Shiro warily.

“Aww, Kitten, don’t be like that,” Matt replied with a smirk.

“I _ told _ you to stop calling me that,” Keith growled, charcoal limned eyes narrowing dangerously.

Trying to break the sudden tension — and distract himself from Keith’s voice sounding like _ that _ when he was looking like _ that _ — Shiro questioned, “Why _ does _ he call you that?”

Keith rolled his eyes and snarled, “Because he thinks he’s cute.”

“We all know I’m _ adorable,” _ Matt beamed, running a hand through his sandy blond hair.

“Questionable at best,” Keith muttered. Shiro wasn’t sure he was comfortable with the secretive smirk on Matt’s face.

“So… Why ‘Kitten’?” Shiro asked. He was curious, but beginning to wonder if there was something going on between his two friends he didn’t want to know about.

“He heard my mom call me ‘Kit’ once,” Keith explained, giving an unamused look at Matt. “Then, there was some comment about Galra being like space cats, and suddenly I’m ‘Kitten’ every time he sees me.”

“I heard you purring,” Matt pointed out. The looks exchanged between them held the air of a second conversation Shiro wasn’t being let in on, and he was even less on board with the situation.

Keith shot a panicked look at Shiro and yelled, “That was ONE time!”

“Still counts,” Matt replied, with a wink Shiro didn’t trust.

“Purring?” Shiro asked, because he _ thought _ he knew Keith a lot better than Matt did, but he’d never heard him make a sound like that.

“Well, I can clearly see where I’m not wanted,” Matt said suddenly, straightening up as if he’d been given a mission directive. He raised an eyebrow at Keith. “Feel free to come find me later if you fuck up the _ sure thing _and get lonely.”

There was _ definitely _ a code in there somewhere that Shiro wasn’t privy to. 

Keith’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, scarlet lips parting to let his pink tongue peek out to wet them.

Matt turned as if to go, but leaned in close to Shiro and whisper “You’re welcome” before darting off.

Keith looked at him expectantly, and Shiro’s brain went blank.

“Red,” Shiro blurted, sounding like a malfunctioning android. He’d become physically incapable of looking away from Keith’s brightly colored lips. Luckily, Keith was oblivious.

“Your costume? Yeah, I like it,” Keith laughed, gesturing toward Shiro’s Red Paladin costume. “It’s very _ weird _ seeing you in red, though. Just seems wrong.”

“Ha, yeah,” Shiro replied nervously. He’d never really considered the usefulness of a codpiece, but Shiro was suddenly extremely glad he’d decided to spring for the premium costume. At the moment, it was protecting him from making a fool of himself. That, and his hands, which he kept strategically folded in front of himself. Parade rest had never felt so comfortable.

“I’m surprised you managed to find a paladin costume in your size though. I thought they only made them for kids,” Keith commented breezily, shifting his weight and putting his hands on his hips. Unfortunately the movement only served to draw Shiro’s attention to the way the corset cinched his waist.

Shiro wondered idly if his fingers would touch if he wrapped both hands around it. His metal fingers twitched with want, overpowered by the urge to test his theory.

“You’d be surprised,” Shiro responded, focusing too much on keeping his voice steady and not enough on the words escaping his mouth. “But don’t ask where I had to order it from. I had no idea so many adults were into role-playing.”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, but he immediately raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Kinky.”

Shiro coughed. “Speaking of… Where did _ that _ come from?”

He waved a hand up and down at Keith’s ensemble, taking the opportunity to enjoy the entire visual.

“Romelle came up with it,” he answered with a shrug. “I never really did the dressing up for Halloween thing when I was younger, so I made the mistake of telling her whatever she came up with was fine. This top is uncomfortable as hell, but I kind of like the boots.”

As he stretched a long, leathered leg out to admire the shoes, Shiro’s brain unhelpfully considered what they would look like draped over his shoulders, with Keith laid out beneath him wearing nothing else. “Yeah,” Shiro said breathlessly, his vocal cords scraping like sandpaper. “They’re nice.”

Keith gave him a quizzical look, opening his pretty red mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted by Romelle’s sudden appearance. She didn’t say anything to them immediately but came closer to Shiro, leaning over like she was peering into his ear.

“What are you doing?” He asked, leaning away from her to regain some personal space.

“Matt said Keith was making your brain melt out of your head,” she replied, blunt as a well-used spoon, as always. “Does that really happen to humans?”

“Oh my God,” Shiro said, running his flesh hand over his face as if he could hide himself.

Keith’s booming laugh echoed through the room. “No, Romelle. Leave him alone.”

“If he starts leaking, you have to tell me!” she said seriously, before traipsing away to cause trouble for some other poor unsuspecting soul.

Keith leaned in closer to Shiro, who was still hiding his face. “Am I really making your brain melty?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Jesus fuck, Keith,” Shiro answered, his verbal filter short-circuiting under the pressure to resist the complete package of temptation only inches from him.

“What’s wrong?” Keith’s expression betrayed his utter confusion at his friend’s response.

Shiro’s filter broke completely. 

“Have you seen yourself? You look like sex personified,” he nearly growled, voice rough with barely contained desire.

“W-what?”

“It’s hard enough on a normal day. I can’t… Seriously, you should probably… not be near me right now. I’d leave myself but it’s kind of… hard right now.”

_ Oh, it’s _ hard _ alright, Takashi, _his evil inner voice monologued like the traitor it was.

“Shiro, do you… Do you _ like _ this?” Keith asked, gesturing vaguely to his outfit. He sounded surprised, but intrigued, in a way Shiro knew meant he wouldn’t drop the subject without an answer.

_ “Keith,” _ Shiro moaned quietly. He was begging him not to answer, and Keith knew it.

“Oh, my God. You _ do,” _ Keith said, his voice filled with awe. Shiro groaned, focusing on the shiny black of Keith’s boots to avoid meeting his eye. “So, what’s the appeal? Is it the leather? The whole dominatrix vibe? I never would’ve taken you for being into the cross-dressing thing, but hey, I’m not judging—“

“You,” Shiro interrupted. He was completely worn down, fighting a battle he knew he was losing. And there was only one person he could ever handle conceding to. “It’s because it’s you.”

Keith’s indigo eyes stared at him, examining Shiro as if he could see inside of him. Helplessly, Shiro stared back, his heart exposed and on display, doing nothing to hide his feelings. He’d been crazy about his best friend for a long time, and it was only getting more difficult to remember just why pursuing something more than friendship was a bad idea.

Especially when he was walking around looking like _ THAT. _

Keith knew him — could read him implicitly — and Shiro could only leave it in Keith’s hands to decide where they went from there.

He fully expected Keith to make a snarky joke at any moment, breaking their current connection and disregarding the uncomfortable honesty of the last few minutes. It would be so easy to laugh it off and put their friendship back on the solid track Shiro’s libido had momentarily allowed it to slip from.

But the joke never came.

After a few ticks of scrutinizing Shiro’s very soul, Keith seemed to come to a decision. A serious, determined expression came over his face, one Shiro recognized as his “Hail Mary” expression. It was the same look he’d had the first time he jumped a cliff in a hoverbike. Confident and proud, but fear was a lurking shadow in the back of his eyes.

The look always made Shiro both nervous and excited, having full faith in Keith’s abilities but with the fear that something could always go wrong.

The feeling was absolutely the same now.

With a nod of his head in Shiro’s direction, Keith held the crop on his hands horizontally in front of his torso, bouncing one end of it on the palm of his free hand. His eyes narrowed sharply. “So, my dear Paladin. I hear you’re the one who can’t seem to stay out of trouble.”

Shiro’s eyes widened comically as he watched Keith slip into his playful “role” with a quirk of his siren-red lips.

Keith leaned into Shiro’s space, nearly brushing up against him to speak low in his ear with a deep rasp, “Do you need me to _ punish _ you?”

Shiro was afraid to open his mouth, terrified the only thing that would come out was horny nonsense.

Or the moan he was trying valiantly to suppress would escape.

“Answer me, Paladin,” Keith said darkly, his breath caressing Shiro’s earlobe, making him tremble with want. “Yes… or no?”

“Yes.” It was a barely audible whisper, but there was no other possible answer. He would _ always _ say yes to Keith.

He ran the crop in a teasing path along Shiro’s neck, down over his chest, wrapping around to his backside where he gave Shiro a swift tap on the ass with it. “Will you be a good boy for me?”

Shiro was sure he must have actually hit his head at some point, and this was all just a subconscious dreamscape where his deepest, darkest fantasies were coming to life. Though if that was the case, he would rather bleed out from a head wound than wake up from the glorious experience he was having right now.

“Yes! Yes, SO good,” Shiro stammered. He would do absolutely anything Keith wanted if it meant he kept looking at him like _ that _.

“Guess you should follow me then,” Keith said with a half-lidded, sultry gaze, spinning on his heels to move swiftly out of the room. Shiro was struck dumb for a moment, entranced by the swaying of Keith’s pert butt in the sinfully short leather skirt. Noticing Shiro hadn’t followed, Keith stopped and turned toward him. “You coming?”

He held out his hand, but his voice was uncertain, as if expecting Shiro to leave him hanging.

That was _ never _ going to happen.

*****

As the rest of their friends watched Shiro take Keith’s hand and follow him out the door like a lovesick puppy, they all came rapidly together to stand in a group.

“What time is it? What time is it?” Lance shouted the moment both former Black Paladins had left the room, heading back, presumably, to one of their quarters. “I’ve got November in the pool!”

“It’s 11:52,” Hunk answered. “You’re not going to win unless they make it all the way back to a room…”

“Holy hell, guys, there are children at this party!” They heard Pidge’s voice carry from where the door had opened, but she hadn’t yet re-entered the large hangar they were in. “That is _ not _ what hallways are for!”

She sauntered in with a bright all-knowing grin.

“Damn it!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

“Who had October?” asked Hunk.

“Romelle did,” Allura answered with a smile.

“You cheater! You planned this!” Lance accused, shaking a finger in her face. “How did you know this would be what pushed Shiro into action?”

She gave him a smug smile. “Well, with Alteans, it’s always the quiet, serious ones who are the most… What’s the word?”

“Repressed?” Hunk suggested, only to be answered with a shake of Romelle’s blond head.

“Kinky.” Pidge answered with a smirk as she joined the group.

Romelle pointed to her. _ “That, _ I think.”

Lance shuddered. “Please don’t make me think about Shiro’s kinks… It’s bad enough thinking about him being with _ Keith. _ Like picturing your parents having sex.”

Pidge gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “You should be very glad you didn’t see them a few minutes ago in the hallway, then.”

“It was hot, wasn’t it?” Romelle whispered to Pidge, leaning in toward her with a knowing smile. Pidge responded with a lift of her eyebrows and twist of her lips, as if she couldn’t disagree with that assessment.

“Our dear Shiro is going to have red lipstick in places he’s never dreamed of,” Allura commented, giggling behind her hand.

“Allura!” Lance exclaimed in shock while Hunk groaned at precisely the same moment.

“Guys, can we not?” Hunk whined, covering his eyes as if that would protect him from the image in his head. “Let’s just be happy for them and move on.”

“So, Romelle,” Matt said with a suggestive flair while throwing an arm around her shoulders. “My evening seems to have opened up. D’you have plans later?”

She gave him a considering look. “What do you have in mind?”

“That’s up to you.” He seemed to be trying to hypnotize her with his clear brown eyes. “But you do sort of owe me, after all.”

Pidge gasped. “You traitor! I had December in the pool!”

“You helped her?” Hunk asked in surprise.

“Somebody had to do something,” Matt replied with a dry expression. His voice took on a high pitched, whiny tone. “Matt, he’s so pretty! I just can’t stand it. What should I do, Matt?”

Everyone laughed, while Hunk chuckled, “Which one of them was that supposed to be?”

“Both!” Matt exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. “I’ve been stuck on this planet too long and somehow got put in the middle of their pining. It was either this or murder.”

“I think they can both easily take you,” Pidge supplied, elbowing her brother lightly in the ribs.

His responding expression admitted she made a fair point.

“That outfit was a no-brainer,” Matt bragged with a grin. “Keith is good at bossing people around, and Shiro’s a sub if I ever saw one.”

“Really?” Hunk asked, voice full of disbelief. “Shiro’s always kind of been the type to fill all the leadership roles.”

“Yes, but that’s out of duty,” Allura explained, one manicured finger tapping at her lips. _ “Pleasure _is a different thing. Shiro definitely wants someone who’s willing to take care of him when he doesn’t have to be in charge.”

“I _ will _ miss Keith’s need to displace his sexual frustration, though...” Matt trailed off with a wistful sigh.

“Eww,” Pidge grumbled. “Is this Halloween or Horny-ween?”

Her brother’s face lit up.

“Oooh, I like it!” he exclaimed, Romelle still snuggled cozily into his side. “We should definitely re-brand the holiday. Lots of options for sexy costumes and role-playing.”

“That gives me a great idea for next year!” Romelle said with a bright smile. “I’ll just have to get my boots back from Keith…”

“Trust me, you are _ not _ going to want those boots back,” Matt said quickly.

A collective shudder ran through the group, and Pidge backed him up with a serious, knowing expression. “Romelle, there is not enough sanitizer in the known universe for _anyone_ to _EVER_ go near those boots again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @CGotAnAccount for the "Keith-sexual" reference...And my tendency to work Katt into the background :D
> 
> And I really wish I could draw, because I would LOVE to see this Keith brought to life...
> 
> How do you feel about Keith's outfit? Did you like it as much as Shiro did? I'd love to hear your comments!


End file.
